


Arg!

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John, Spock, and Stiles on the high seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arg!

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 characters Meme prompt: Write a snippet from a 8 [Stiles Stilinski], 9 [John Winchester] and 3 [Spock] pirate AU. ('Snippet' here meaning 'as brief as you like'.)

"Sir, we should see land by tomorrow." Spock reported stiffly.

John sighed and shook his head. "Thank goodness, STILINSKI!"

"Yeah Cap, what'cha need?" the boy asked from the eagle's nest.

"What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Looking out for a siren, sir."

John rubbed his temples and looked over at his first mate, who was doing a hell of a job ignoring their cabin boy. "Why?"

"So they can kidnap me and make me their sex slave. Anything has got to be better than staying a minute longer on this cursed ship. Hey! Maybe I can swim home!"

"Are there any regulations against shooting annoying cabin boys Mr. Spock?" John asked, only half-serious.

"Sadly, the boy knows these waters better than most of us. I fear we could not easily replace him or his services."

"Next port we get a new cabin boy. Either that, or a ball gag to keep the one we have silent."

"Affirmative, Captain."

~Fin~


End file.
